There is such printing apparatus which can receive an E-mail and print file attached in the E-mail nowadays. The conventional printing apparatus can only print those printable attached file. (Such technology may refer to patent document 1.)
Patent document 1: Japan patent publication H11-177752.
However, though different types of file can be attached to the E-mail, printing apparatus only can print some limited types of file such as PDF (Portable Document Format) and the like, and could not support various functions of E-mail.